Martin Helms
Anthony Morley(born November 20,1968) is a former American professional wrestler.He is currently a mixed martial artist.He is the longest reigning ACW World Heavyweight Champion.He won it May 4,2008 from Kane Broderne.He is famous for his time with WWE from 2002-2006(although never was main eventer).He was also a TNA X-Division champion.He is also a phenomenon in Northern and Central Europe.He wrestled for United Kingdom Elite from 1996-1998. Early Start Brad Edwenege took Morley under his wing.Morley debuted as Martin Helms in 1992 against Ricky Horgh.He was a local jobber in south central California until moving to Europe in 1993. European Circuit(1993-1999) Helms debuted in Europe in Paris Wrestling Champions and lost to Duranterra.He got his first victory in over 2 years against Harry Brochane. Italian Elites(1995-1996) Helms debuted for IEW on May 11,1995 and defeated Serge.He defeated many until his time was up. United Kingdom Elite(1996-1998) Helms debuted for UKEW on June 12,1996.He was mainly utilized as a jobber,but got three victories in his two years there.He became famous by his enthusiasm.He left June 1,1998.He wrestled in Europe until 1999. World Championship Wrestling(1999-2002) Helms signed a contract for WCW on September 30,1999.He wrestled with the company under a dark match contract.The company supposedly closed in 2001,there was an underground reincarnation opened October 6,2001. Underground WCW(2001-2002) Helms,still under WCW contract debuted for UWCW on October 10,2001 and beat J.C. Morline.He was part of the stable,Middle Ground Kings.The team constisted of Desstan(leader),Joey Jackson(soldier),Helms(guard),Marc Hegfield(rookie).Hegfield and Helms were the dominant forces of the group.Desstan won the WCW Title on November 15,2001.The storyline was that Hegfield and Helms were jealous of Desstan.This came to fruition on March 17,2002 when the two attacked Desstan.Jackson,still under Desstan's wing,faced Hegfield the next week and won.Helms faced Desstan for the WCW Title and won.Helms held it until July 9,2002 to Desstan.He was injured.The company lost it's lease in the arena they were using.The company closed November 30,2002. World Wrestling Entertainment(2002-2006) Helms signed with WWE on December 10,2002.He appeared as a jobber for Kane on December 21,2002.He wrestled dark matches until July 2003. 2003-2004 Helms debuted on the July 5,2003 edition of SmackDown!,defeating a local Shawn Daivari.He was utilized as a ring announcer from then on. 2004-2005 Helms was fired as a ring announcer and went to OVW,the development territory. Ohio Valley Wrestling(2004-2005) He debuted for OVW on June 18,2004.He defeated Ken Doane.He wrestled many matches and was victorious.He went to RAW on January 24,2005. RAW Brand(2005-2006) Helms went to the RAW Brand and defeated Mark Jindrak.He defeated a local on the March 10,2005 edition.He was injured in a house show match against Triple H.He was released six weeks from his return date on February 6,2006. Tennessee Combat Pro(2006) Helms debut for TCP on March 31,2006 and defeated Brian Lawler.He defeated Ryan Trex.He left the company for a TNA Contract. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling(2006-2007) Helms signed a TNA contract on July 29,2006.He first appeared in an open for the vacant X-Division Championship,he won.He held the title for 5 months until losing it to Kaz.He was released on May 14,2007 after 2 months of inactivity. American Championship Wrestling(2007-2009) Helms debuted for ACW on November 17,2007,as Tray Norris' kayfabe trainer.The two were unstoppable until the two split on March 29,2008.He won the ACW World Title from Kane Broderne in May 2008.Helms was the longest reigning ACW Champion,holding it for nearly a year and a half.He lost it on September 16,2009 to Brendon Haddon. Final Match Helms wrestled his last match on September 20,2009 at ACW.He battled 21 year old Jac Baretta.Helms came out on top and announced his retirement. Mixed Martial Arts(2009-present) Helms made his MMA debut for Fighting Heart Cage in Japan.He knocked out Kyle Haimes on September 30,2009.His next fight was on October 6,2009 when he tapped to William Marcus.